Gone
by CJenks
Summary: A one shot song fic...One chance to many, time for change. PLease read and reveiw.


Here is a One Shot Song-Fic I wrote to the lyrics of Mariah Careys "Standing O" .The **lyrics are in BOLD **obliviously. Read and Review and if you think it should continue on let me know cause I do have some ideas for it. Here we go…oh and I own nothing…

**Boy, you remind  
me of a love that seemed so sublime.  
Your kisses told me oh so many lies  
shades on like I be stuntin' through the night**

But I 'm hidin puffy eyes  
to keep the world from knowin' what's inside.  
I didn't know  
I was a show

and your words they had no meaning.  
How didn't I foresee this?  
Happiness and congrats.  
Know that  
I pretend I mean it

It was a typical Friday night in the Toretto household. A party was in full swing and had been for about 2 hours except Dom was no where to be found and Letty just stood in the corner of the family room wearing her sunglasses to hide the fact she had been crying.

Vince walked up to her and he had clearly already had too much to drink seeing how he had stumbled twice in just 10 feet.

"Let, where is Dom? And take those glasses off…its night time plus you're in a house...DUH." Vince said playing with her.

"I don't know, your guess is as good as mine and just leave me alone alright." She snapped back to the drunk.

Vince just walked away mumbling how much of a bitch she was being. Letty heard him and decided to just ignore him he wasn't worth her time or the fight. The truth was she did have a good idea where Dom was.

Bout 30 minutes later….

Dom entered the house and was greeted with cheers and applause.

"Congrats man, good racing tonight!" many people yelled out congratulations.

Letty saw him walk in and she slid her sunglasses to the top of her head. She wanted him to see he was breaking her heart. She rolled her eyes as all the ass kissers congratulated their "man of the hour".

Dom walked towards the kitchen to get a beer. He caught Lettys eyes from across the room. He could tell she had been crying and it killed him. She asked the question she needed answered with her eyes. He continued to stare into her eyes and he just nodded his head yes. Knowing what she needed to know. She broke the eye contact and walked upstairs. She knew he would follow but she could didn't care if he did or not her mind was made up; tonight she was leaving for good.

****

So cheers, toast, bravo to you.  
Cuz you're the man of the hour.  
I'ma have to send you some flowers  
Ohhhhhh  
Cheers, toast, bravo to you.  
The man of the hour.  
You played the one that loved you the most  
so here's your standing O

Gave you my heart and all you did was pound on it (so heres your standing O)

Here's your standing ovation.  
Doctor, I was too patient.  
Even when you wasn't enough,  
I'm the one that taught you how to love.  
And boy I gave you all of me,  
parts of affection you couldn't see.  
As you embrace her in your arms give her "my all"  
give her more than you gave to me.

When you had nothing I gave.  
When you were weak I made you brave.  
You went and leave me with the scars on my heart,  
it's funny how ya'll forget it all. 

It took Dom 20 minutes to push through all the people and finally make it upstairs. He walked into the room they shared and down on the bed and watched as Letty rummaged through the closet turn every now and then to throw item into her duffel bags.

"Let, what are you doing?"

"I'm packing" she responded turning to put more clothes in her bag but not meeting his eyes.

"Well I see that. But where are you going?"

"Don't know yet. All I know is I can't be here anymore." She said and began to cry again.

"Let, we aren't even gonna discuss this?" He asked looking at her with his sad eyes.

"What is there to say? It came out positive, right?" She asked wanting him to confirm it out loud.

"Yea babe, the baby is mine. But Letty, its you I want to stay with---"Dom began but Letty cut him off.

"I m not gonna listen to anymore of your bullshit .There is no 2nd chance for this, you don't get to have your baby and keep me at your side." She said threw sobs as she removed her engagement ring he gave her last year and threw it at him. And continued to cry and speak,

"Give that to her, make it right, make her your wife and raise your baby together."

"Letty, I don't want her. I will be there for my child, but its you I want as my wife."

She laughed at him, "Oh really Dom, why don't you want her now? You enjoyed her company while you were fucking her behind my back for 5 months." Letty yelled the hurt was turning to anger.

"Letty I thought we already worked through that?

"Dom I said I forgave you for having an affair when you came clean bout it. And you left that hoe alone, and then she turns back up claiming to be 8 months pregnant with your baby. And now there is 1 more human in this world and test says he is all yours, by the way when are you gonna tell your sister and team that you're a daddy?

Tears were forming in Dom's eyes as he spoke.

"Letty, I know I fucked up but I can't go on without you. You have been there for all the times I needed you like when Pops died and when Jess was killed. You even had my back about all the heist bullshit. You never gave up and now Let I need you more than ever." Dom got up and tried to embrace her.

"Nope Dom you don't get me this time...you have your baby mama to help you. I guess I give up. She spoke as she stepped away from him and grabbed her bags and headed downstairs and out the back door so no one would notice her leaving with her bags.

**I'ma have to send you some flowers  
Whooooooa  
Cheers, toast, bravo to you.  
The man of the hour.  
You played the one that loved you the most  
so here's your standing O**

Boy so Heres your standing O  


Dom just there on the bed they shared holding a picture of his newborn son in one hand and Lettys engagement ring in the other. He laid back on the bed and softly cried himself to sleep.**  
**

**---------  
**She drove as fast as she could out of the neighborhood she knew all her life. She had the paddle to the floor and her sunglasses on to hide the tears that streamed down her face. She had given him to many chances and this time was the last time. She had all her belongs in her car and had no intentions of returning to him.

**Standing Ovation  
congratulations  
Damn I was down for it  
gave you my heart and all you did was pound on it.  
Standing Ovation  
congratulations  
Damn I was down for it  
gave you my heart and all you did was pound on it. **

****Dom woke up feeling like he had just had the worst dream. He turned over and looked at her side of the bed. No One. Just the picture his baby boy and her engagement ring. Then it all hit him his nightmare was true…she was gone for good this time.

**All you did was pound on it,  
gave you my heart  
and all you did was pound on it  
**


End file.
